


Shared Summer

by obstinateRixatrix



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: Yusuke and Akira relive neither of their childhood memories by going beetle hunting.





	Shared Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokchoyfuckboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokchoyfuckboy/gifts).



> bday fic for sam. happy birthday dude, thanks for all your excellent Yusuke opinions :V

When Yusuke invites Akira to join him on an art-related outing, Akira accepts without question. He doesn't see the point in asking what they're doing, or where they're going; if Yusuke has a plan, they're going to stick to it.

He's regretting it a little when he's at Shinjuku the next day, trying to blink away the feeling of being awake at six in the morning while on summer break. Maybe next time he'll ask when they're supposed to meet before blindly agreeing, just to give himself the chance to actually deliberate; at least that way he can make the definitive choice to ruin his own morning with the burden of consciousness.

He spots Yusuke, interestingly enough, wearing a wide-brimmed hat made out of straw. The first hints of sunlight filters through it unevenly, dotting across Yusuke's face. Not his usual look. He's also carrying a long pool net and a shoulder bag. Attached to the bag are several clear plastic containers with brightly colored lids. They look like cages, the kind people use to keep beetles in.

"Ah, you've arrived," Yusuke greets, when he notices Akira. He's sounding pretty cheerful for someone awake at six in the morning while on summer break, but Yusuke's always been fueled by some higher power that seems to transcend the needs of being shackled to a physical plane of existence. It's the power of art, probably.

"The theme of this outing is summer!" Yusuke announces, after Akira waves a bleary greeting of his own. "And, to a lesser extent, childhood."

"Is that why you're wearing the hat?" Akira asks.

"I thought it would be appropriate given the activity. Suits the aesthetic, doesn't it? Not to mention, without one, the risk of sunburn increases. And heat exhaustion." Yusuke brings up his hands into his usual artist-type pose, framing Akira with deep consideration. "Where's your hat?"

"Didn't bring one."

"That won't do. Luckily, I've brought an extra." Yusuke takes off his sunhat to reveal a second sunhat underneath. He takes that one off, putting the extra sunhat onto Akira and fussing over the perfect angle for it to rest. "Perfect," Yusuke declares, once he's satisfied.

"So we're going beetle hunting?" Akira asks. It's what would make sense, but it wouldn't be the first time Yusuke managed to throw him for a loop.

This time, there are no loops. "Using a net to capture wild beetles... it has quite the whimsy of childhood to it, wouldn't you say? A very idyllic sort of summer memory."

It's not a memory Akira has, and he's pretty sure it's not one Yusuke has either. But, there's something appealing about visiting an unfamiliar childhood.

"I borrowed this net from the swim team," Yusuke continues. "It was harder to convince the science department to lend me equipment, so I had to buy the cages. However, I was able to negotiate a magnifying glass." He pulls it out of his backpack with a hint of pride. "With this, we will be able to properly examine the beetles we catch. I do hope we find some interesting specimens for me to sketch." Yusuke leads the two of them through Shinjuku station, and it's the emptiest Akira's ever seen it. "We'll be going to Mt. Takao. There's a direct line to Takaosanguchi Station, so it should take us just about an hour."

"Why Takao?" Akira asks.

"I've researched extensively," Yusuke explains, "and it seems like the perfect place to hunt. An abundance of sawtooth oak, you see, which gives us the chance to catch stag beetles, rhinoceros beetles, even scarabs. Of course, Takao is home to a plethora of insects, but the beetles are what we're after. Beyond that, there's a museum at the base of the mountain I'd like to visit."

"Sounds good."

They spend the rest of the train ride looking up pictures of all the different bugs they might see, Yusuke pointing out which ones he's most interested in. It's shaping up to be a pretty solid trip, until they arrive at the mountain and the volunteer at the information center tells them that catching bugs on Takao is, in fact, illegal.

"Illegal!?" Yusuke repeats, shocked. Despite all his research, it doesn't look like he thought to check park rules and regulations.

"Afraid so," the volunteer - Akiko - says, remarkably blasé in the face of a devastated high schooler wielding a pool net. "We get scientists, sure, but they got permits and stuff. There's an exhibit in the museum, and I can point out the best trails to look for bugs, but the rangers aren't gonna be happy if you bring that net in. Or the cages."

"I see... please, give us a moment," Yusuke says as they retreat. It's time to regroup, and rework the plan.

"Perhaps if we proceeded with more discretion...?" Yusuke offers, once they're out of earshot. "I'm sure I could take apart the net and fit it into my bag. The cages might be a problem..."

"If we get caught I'd go to jail," Akira points out. Not actually a deal-breaker - stag beetles are pretty cool - but judging from Yusuke's frown, he takes it as one.

"I suppose you're right," Yusuke concedes. "I'm afraid this trip has been a failure, then." He sighs, exasperated at the legal barriers standing between him and his artistic pursuits. "Still, it would be a shame to simply return after expending such effort to get here. As much as I was looking forward to the thrill of the hunt, pictures alone will suffice. We can leave the equipment in a locker and enjoy a nice mountain stroll, at least."

"Inokashira probably has some beetles," Akira says, patting Yusuke on the shoulder. Also probably illegal, but less rangers to worry about. "We can check it out tomorrow."

"Excellent!" Yusuke exclaims, revitalized at the promise of proper beetle hunting. “I’ll look forward to it, then.”

Akira's looking forward to it too. Especially since they won't have to meet up at six in the morning.


End file.
